


good boy

by Anima_W



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: I don't write much and this sis somewhat old now but I just got the urge to do this, inspired by http://little-geecko.tumblr.com/post/158767378430/wewie-nsfw-request-here-could-i-request-some (NSFW I guess...) so if you like this (and you got Tumblr) go watch them~!I'm leaving the end to your imagination





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Geecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/gifts).



"Good boy!" he phrased the man on the floor in front of him and petted him on the head between the pair of fake dog ears. the man panted and wiggled happily like an excited dog, looking up at him. he tugged a bit on the leash attached to the studded collar the man was wearing before squatting down to his level lifting his chin, leaning in close and whispering softly.  
"you want a treat~?" the man panted again whining and nodding excitedly.  
"of corse you do," he smiled and got back up, tugging on the leash again to make him follow, making sure not to walk too fast so the man could follow him on all fours to the bedroom.  
"up" he ordered once inside, patting the mattress, of course, he didn't have to ask twice as the man was more than happy to get in the bed.


End file.
